


Phantom Traveler Deleted Scene

by arete214



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Sex, Spanking, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arete214/pseuds/arete214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is NOT a new fic. It was posted to the spn_kink_meme back in 2009  as a response to the prompt described in Notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom Traveler Deleted Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Written by in_cognito_fic. Posted here with permission. Prompt: You know that gratuitous pan up Dean's body in Phantom Traveller? What if Dean didn't wake up when Sam came into the motel room, but when Sam slid his boxers down started rimming and fingering him to orgasm, and then fucking him? After, Sam can't stop playing with that messy little hole, pushing all the come that's trickling out back inside, stabbing in with his fingers, spanking it. Dean reeeeally enjoys all this, sobbing and moaning and just sticking his ass higher up, begging for it.

Sam returned to the motel room with two coffees in hand, smirking as he saw his brother still in bed, the covers pulled down and all six plus feet on perfect display. He knew Dean well and didn’t miss the slight motion as Dean’s hand reached beneath the pillow for the knife he kept there. “It’s just me,” he said.

Dean relaxed immediately. “Time ‘z it?”

“Early, go back to sleep,” Sam replied. It had been well into the morning when they’d wrapped up their case and he was counting on Dean taking the opportunity for a couple more hours of sleep.

Not that he was going to necessarily let him have it.

He was rewarded a moment later with a soft snore, indicating that Dean had done just what he’d suggested and gone back to sleep. Putting the coffees down on the table, he quickly divested himself of his clothing before carefully crawling onto the bed to straddle his brother’s legs. Dean didn’t even stir and it both amazed Sam and humbled him that Dean could sleep so soundly just knowing Sam was in the room and had his back. He began to ease Dean’s boxers down, pausing briefly when Dean shifted and mumbled something in his sleep. Once he had the garment off, he settled himself more firmly on Dean’s legs, admiring the twin, pale globes of his brother’s ass.

“Sammy?” Dean murmured sleepily, Sam’s weight obviously having woken him.

“Shhh,” Sam soothed him, “Go back to sleep, Dean.” He waited a moment, unmoving, until Dean had once again given in to the lure of sleep. He moved down on the bed and carefully parted his brother’s legs, his mouth watering as the puckered hole came into view. Bending his head, he began to lap gently at the opening, savouring the familiar taste that was Dean and moaning softly.

“God, Sammy,” Dean murmured, spreading his legs a little more to give the other man better access.

Sam took full advantage, parting Dean’s cheeks further with his hands and diving in to nibble and suck at the wrinkled skin surrounding his hole. When he could no longer resist the temptation, he plunged his tongue in as far as it would go, wriggling it around to capture as much of Dean’s essence as possible.

“Sam,” Dean moaned beneath him, his hips rising a little, pushing his ass back into Sam’s face. 

Sam continued his ministrations, his tongue teasing around the hole and plunging in and out. After a few moments, he slid first one, then two fingers in alongside the slick appendage, reveling in the needy noises he was eliciting from the man beneath him. He raised his head, one hand on the small of Dean’s back while the other continued to finger him, stroking and scissoring inside the tight passage. When three fingers were easily moving in and out, he removed his hand and covered his dick with lube. “Come on, Dean,” he urged quietly, pulling at his brother’s hips.

Dean got his knees beneath him and raised his ass, whimpering a little at how empty he felt without Sam’s fingers. 

“Shhh,” Sam soothed knowingly. “Gonna fill you up now, Dean.” He positioned the head of his dick at Dean’s hole and began to push, inching his way in until he was buried to the hilt. “So fucking tight,” he breathed, giving them both a moment to adjust.

“Fuck me, Sammy,” Dean murmured, pushing back against his brother.

Sam complied, starting with slow, shallow thrusts and then increasing the pace until he was thrusting in long and deep, each stroke pushing out a breathy grunt from the man beneath him. Once he knew he was close, he reached beneath Dean and grasped his hard dick, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

“Sammy!” Dean cried out a moment later, emptying himself into Sam’s hand.

Dean’s ass clenching around him in orgasm was all the stimulation Sam needed and he, too, came, filling Dean’s ass with a long, drawn-out moan. He stayed like that for a moment before pulling out, looking down at Dean’s reddened hole and the come already beginning to seep out of it.

“Can’t have that,” he murmured, using the fingers covered in Dean’s come to push the mixture of both their juices back into his brother’s fluttering hole.

“Sammy?” Dean queried sleepily.

“Not done with you, yet, Dean,” Sam informed him.

Dean only moaned as Sam continued to gather up the come leaking from his body and push it back into his hole. 

“So fucking hot,” Sam breathed, watching his brother’s opening fluttering each time he pressed the come back in with one finger. “All red and puffy but still pulling at my finger. It wants more, doesn’t it, Dean?”

“More, Sammy,” Dean murmured, wiggling his ass a little in encouragement.

Sam stabbed two fingers in roughly, pleased at the surprised gasp that escaped his brother’s lips. “You like that, Dean?”

“Hell, yeah,” Dean replied on a moan as Sam continued to jab his long fingers into Dean’s hole.

Sam used his other hand to slap Dean’s ass hard, smirking at the startled yelp that elicited.

“What the Hell, Sam?”

Sam smacked him again, putting a matching hand print on the other cheek. “Gonna heat this ass up, Dean, then I’m gonna fuck it again and you’re gonna take it.” He continued to jab his fingers in and out of Dean’s hole for a moment longer before pulling out and instructing his brother to lay flat on the bed.

Dean stretched out his legs to comply, his cheeks clenching in preparation for the blows he was expecting to follow. They both knew he could put a stop to it if he wanted, but he thought of Sam warming his ass had him growing hard again, despite the orgasm he’d already had.

The first blow landed smack in the middle of Dean’s ass, the sound reverbrating off the walls in the cheap hotel room. “That was to get your attention,” Sam stated, stroking the reddening skin. “I’m thinking an even dozen, six one each cheek, and you’re going to count them, got it? You miss your count, I start over.”

“Christ,” Dean mumbled into the pillow.

Sam smirked and landed the first blow on Dean’s right cheek, watching appreciatively as his handprint went from white to red.

“One,” Dean managed between clenched teeth.

Sam delivered five more equally hard slaps before pausing. “I want you up on your knees, Dean. One hand holding on to the headboard and the other on your cock. You’re going to jack yourself off while I finish your spanking, got it?” 

Dean moaned at the authoritative tone. They both knew how much he loved it when Sam took charge. Rising onto his knees, he grasped the headboard in his left hand, the right dropping to his throbbing dick.

Sam waited until he was in position before issuing a reminder. “Don’t forget to count.” He kneeled to the side of Dean where he could see his face while he administered the rest of the spanking. He landed a stinging blow to Dean’s right cheek, smirking at the combination of pain and arousal that skitted across his brother’s face. 

“Seven,” Dean panted, the stimulation of his own hard working his cock mingling with the stinging blows Sam’s were landing.

For the twelfth, Sam put more of his strength into it, the blow rocking Dean forward and eliciting a startled, “Twelve!” as Dean shot his load all over the headboard.

“There you go,” Sam said, stroking the reddened flesh of his brother’s ass gently in comparison to the punishing blows. “Now, bend over, chest on the bed. I want you to grasp those pretty red cheeks of yours and pull them open so I can see your hole.”

Dean complied with a moan, a warm blush colouring his face as he presented himself for Sam’s inspection.

Sam fingered the puffy opening. “I wish you could see this, Dean. Your ass all red, my white come dripping out of it.” He thrust two fingers in and scooped out some of his come, reaching around to feed it to his brother. “You like that, don’t you? Me playing with your sore ass, feeding you my dirty come.”

Dean moaned around the fingers, lips and tongue working them clean.

“So red, so pretty,” Sam murmured, tracing around the hole again before thrusting the fingers inside.

Dean bucked up, pushing his ass higher in the air. “Sammy, please.”

“What, Dean?” Sam asked, thrusting in and out a few times. “What do you want?”

“Anything,” Dean panted.

“You just came and you’re raring to go again, aren’t you?” Sam asked, his voice betraying his awe. “You really like getting your ass played with, huh?”

“You think?” Dean snarked. “Fucking get on with it already, Sam.”

Sam smacked his already red ass hard, smiling as Dean bucked up into the contact instead of away from it. “Keep holding those pretty little cheeks apart,” Sam instructed. He leaned down and began nibbling around Dean’s hole once again, knowing that it would be a lot more sensitive after the rough fucking earlier.

“God, Sammy,” Dean panted, his hands trembling where he struggled to hold his cheeks apart.

Sam didn’t answer, just took turns stabbing first his tongue and then his fingers into his brother’s abused hole, loving every moan and gasp that escaped Dean’s lips. After a few moments, he rose up on his knees, moving closer and lining his cock up with the opening and plunging in with one swift motion.

“Christ!” Dean yelped, letting go of his ass and planting his hands on the bed for leverage.

Sam began a steady rhthym, keeping it up for a few minutes before reaching down with one hand, tracing the area where his dick disappeared into Dean’s ass before slipping one long finger in alongside.

“Too much,” Dean grated, even as his body shuddered with the sensation.

“Your hole’s just begging for it, Dean.,” Sam countered. “Give me your hand.”

Dean reached a trembling hand back and Sam grabbed it, taking one of Dean’s fingers and pushing it into Dean’s body along with one of his own. “God, so tight.”

Dean moaned but pushed back wanting still more. Sam slipped another finger in alongside Dean’s, pistoning his cock in and out of his brother’s ass with increased frenzy at the sight of Dean’s hole stretching to accommodate the extra appendages. “Christ, Dean, that’s so fucking hot. How does it feel? Your own finger up your ass along with mine and my cock?”

“Full,” Dean panting, pushing back. “Harder, Sam.”

Sam complied, slamming into Dean harder, amazed at how Dean’s ass just kept reaching higher, looking for more. With one last brutal thrust, he shot his load, moaning long and deep while he emptied himself into his brother for the second time that morning.

Dean followed suit, shooting long strings of come onto the sheets beneath him before pulling his hand away from his ass and collapsing onto the mattress. “Christ, Sammy,” he murmured.

Sam pulled out and trailed his fingers in the come leaking out of his brother. “Yeah,” he agreed breathlessly.

Dean was silent for a moment. “You gonna be done playing back there anytime soon?”

Sam chuckled. “Not sure, yet.”

Dean hugged his pillow and let out a sated sigh. “Wake me up when you decide, then, will ya?”

End


End file.
